Efforts have been made to develop standing electric vehicles for use in golf environments. Ideally, such a vehicle would provide a fun and safe means of transport, allowing a golfer to easily travel around a golf course with his or her gear.
Examples of standing electric vehicles that include a skateboard-like deck include that described in WO 2013/166543, and those previously commercially available from GolfBoard Inc. Other standing golf carts have been proposed, e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,055.